Our Reasons
by alienlover64
Summary: People always wondered why I liked being around him. I had my reasons. Some were curious as to why I liked being with her. I had my reasons. They questioned why we stayed together when all it brought was pain and confusion. We had our reasons. NOTE: this is my oc Mariah's PAST relationship with Springtrap and what would've happened if they had stayed together. First chapter is old.
1. Table of Contents

Prologue. Meeting you

Chapter 1. Enthusiasm

Chapter 2. Triumph

Chapter 3. Horror

Chapter 4. Acceptance

Chapter 5. Shame

Chapter 6. Proud

Chapter 7. Excitement

Chapter 8. Anticipation

Chapter 9. Amused

Chapter 10. Jealousy

Chapter 11. Cold

Chapter 12. Knife

Chapter 13. Embarrassment

Chapter 14. Respect

Chapter 15. Confused

Chapter 16. Feelings

Chapter 17. Neglect

Chapter 18. Happiness

Chapter 19. Question

Chapter 20. Soft

Chapter 21. Humiliation

Chapter 22. Sympathy

Chapter 23. Calm

Chapter 24. Nervous

Chapter 25. Love

Chapter 26. Bliss

Chapter 27. Goosebumps

Chapter 28. Stress

Chapter 29. Pleasure

Chapter 30. Rage

Chapter 31. Obsession

Chapter 32. Scared

Chapter 33. Warmth

Chapter 34. Delight

Chapter 35. Hate

Chapter 36. Infatuation

Chapter 37. Thankful

Chapter 38. Placid

Chapter 39. Optimistic

Chapter 40. Sadness

Chapter 41. Anger

Chapter 42. Depression/Regret

Chapter 43. Revenge

Chapter 44. Confidence

Chapter 45. Tears

Chapter 46. Remorse

Chapter 47. Tranquil

Chapter 48. Reflect

Chapter 49. Bond

Chapter 50. Death

Epilogue. What we left behind

* * *

 _ **A/N: there you have it. Also, since there's a lot of chapters that are either love or depression, prepare for the feels, and some M rated scenes (two). As always, I hope you enjoy~**_


	2. Prologue Meeting You

_***Mariah's Pov***_

It started out like any other day. Woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went to work. Just another boring day of my life. I wish there was more to my life, but sadly there isn't. That was until I met a person that turned my whole world around in, possibly, a good way. Hopefully this'll end well.

* * *

 _ ***Springtrap's Pov*** _

I stood there all bored, waiting for something to happen or someone to come into the shop I worked at, partly anyway. Not a lot of people or anthros come here, so we're rarely busy with customers, unless it's school or holiday discounts. Other than that, not much people come in here. My boss is somewhere in the back yelling at another employee for a reason I don't know. Annoyed, I hit my head against the wall behind me, however at that moment the shop's door opens with an echoing jingle.

* * *

 _ ***No one's Pov***_

Springtrap lifted his head and turned to the door, "Hello," he said in boredom, "Welcome to..." he stopped mid-sentence as he saw a panther girl looking around the shop's shelves for something.

Said panther had dark green eyes with a bit of mascara, red lipstick, eye makeup that looked like blood was running down, or had finished, running down her eyes. She was wearing torn grey pants with chains and studs, a Marilyn Manson shirt, and two Black Veil Brides bracelets. She also had short black hair with red highlighted bangs covering part of her right eye.

Feeling that someone was starring at her, she turned slightly and looked out the corner of her eye to see that indeed someone was starring at her, but looked away quickly when caught.

"Hmph, people these days." she whispered to herself. Feeling curious, she looked at the one who had been staring at her. Although when she did turn around, she only saw him hitting his head against a wall and muttering to himself.

"Well, that's odd..."

"What is wrong with me?!" Springtrap muttered.

"I don't know. What do you think is wrong with you?"

Upon hearing her voice, or what he assumed to be her voice, Springtrap turned around to find that it was indeed the same panther.

"Uh... hey."

"Hey. So are you going to answer my question?"

Springtrap was about to reply, but then his boss walked into the room, "Mariah? You're late." he said while crossing his arms.

Mariah sighed, then looked at the boss, which was also a panther, "Sorry. I woke up late, and had an off morning."

The boss was silent for a couple of minutes. He sighed and shook his head, "Don't let it happen again. You know just as well as I do that you need a job." After he said that, he walked away.

It was quiet for a while, then Springtrap broke it.

"Well... that was different. Usually he just says, "I don't care, now get to work!". He must like you."

"I would hope that he likes me. He is my dad after all."

"Wait... he's your dad?" Springtrap asked in surprise after he heard that.

Mariah just laughed before walking to the back where her father was. She called out one last time, "See you around dude."

Springtrap mumbled to himself, "My name is Springtrap... not dude."

* * *

 ** _*Unknown Pov*_**

A lone figure stood in an alley talking to someone on the phone, "... Yes. She just walked into the store. ... Are you sure that she's the one?"

A muffled reply was heard over the phone, though it was apparent that the source was yelling.

"Very well... it shall be done." with that the figure hung up and glanced at the store before walking off.


End file.
